wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Dragons are the dominant life form of Pyrrhia. They are highly intelligent, even more so than scavengers, and capable of speech, toolmaking, and other abilities typical of complex societies (including magic). Biology Dragons fall into one of seven general types (or tribes)- RainWing, SandWing, SeaWing, NightWing, SkyWing, MudWing, and IceWing. It is very likely that that they are seperate species. However, it is not fully known, as hybrid dragons have yet to appear (except Sunny, who may or may not be a hybrid). They follow a hexapodal design, with six limbs, two of which have been modified for flight. The wings consist of membrane stretched in between the bones of the five digits, and are attached at the top of the shoulder, with the forelegs attached at the bottom. All dragons are equipped with large talons at the base of each foot, and all can fly. There is also a large claw at the end of the third joint on the wing. They are carnivorous (in the exception of Sunny and the RainWings, who are omnivorous), and they all have large, sharp teeth suited for their diet. They reproduce using eggs. Young dragons are called dragonets. Specialization Each "tribe" has specialized structures/abilities that differentiate them from the other types. Most typical is some sort of exhalation, most commonly fire. SkyWings,NightWings, and SandWings can breathe fire at any time, whereas MudWings can only breathe fire when they are warm enough. IceWings exhale freezing breath, while RainWings can emit corrosive acid. Seawings are the only type that cannot exhale anything that may be used as a weapon. Most commonly modified structures in dragons are either the wings, claws, or tail. SkyWings have large, almost overdeveloped wings to allow them to be some of the most extreme fliers among the dragons. SeaWings, SandWings, IceWings, and RainWings all have tails and/or claws that help them survive in their various habitats -- most commonly in some sort of defense. Icewings have modified claws to grip the ice, and SeaWings have webbed feet to be better able to swim. SandWings posses a venomous barb on their tail that is lethel to other life forms, and RainWings posses prehensile tails, similar to a monkey's. MudWings have nostrils located on the top of the snout to allow them to breath while under mud without completely surfacing. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour when completely submerged. SeaWings are probably the most well equipped, having gills along with the ability to see in the dark to help them navigate their watery home. They use bioluminecsense to attract mates and to communicate in underwater conversation using a language called Aquatic. NightWings have telepathy, as well as precognition (future sight). They also may have (not for sure) invisibility and shadow teleportation. They have created a veil of mystery around themselves, and not much is known about their abilities. Some special dragons have mutations which cause differences in powers. Society Dragons have a complex, matriarchal society where each "tribe" is ruled by a Queen. Each tribe differs in its traditions/values/way of life due to habitat and physiology. They are advanced enough to have speech and writing --all dragons appear to speak the same language. The only exceptions to this are SeaWings, who use their bioluminescent stripes to "speak" Aquatic, and NightWings, who seem to be able to communicate telepathically. Additionally, they have kingdoms and handheld weapons, so they are probably about Middle Ages technology (with the possible exception of the NightWings). NightWings and SeaWings usually pair off in lifelong partnerships, and the nuclear family is extremely important. To the other tribes, this does not seem as important. Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing NightWing.jpg|A typical NightWing SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing 320px-IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing ChibiMaker. Tsunami.jpg Sandwings2 DRAGONS FIGHTING 2.jpg|This is what seems to be a mutated Skywing|link=SkyWings Category:Species of Pyhrria Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:MudWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SandWing History Category:Icewing History Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters